Spred em'
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Over... and Over...


In a cabin deep in the woods a man with onyx eyes gazed down at a beown eyed womans backside. He had tied her up, causing her wrist to be bond together and her thighs and calfs along with her G- cupped breast to be tied; As she tried to squirm and shuffle away on the cheap bed in the dim lit wooden room.

"NO! Natsu Stop! ah-!" Lucy yelled as she tried to struggle and wiggle out of her remains when Natsu's hand came down on her ass.

"Now why should i..." Natsu slyly stated as he pulled the rope tighter around her body.

"let a dirty little..." his hand trailed up her back side to grab her hair and pull her close to his body.

"Bitch..Like you;Go." Natsu said darkly in his ear.

Lucy's flesh was exposed, open, besides the rope thatbound specifuc limbs together. His fingers traced over her nipples as ge leaned over her body and touched the hanging breast. Lucy's head only turned as she tightened her eyes and trued to think of something else.

"Moan out.. You Bitch!" Natsu growled as he roughly squeezed her breast and grinded his rough pants against her drenched core.

Lucy didn't respond... as she could obly open her mouth and shiver in pleasure.

"I said! MOAN!" Natsu yelled pulling on the rope.

"Ahh~Please.. Do-n't~Na!" Lucy said as she tried to move from under him.

But the weight of him, the pleasure she was in, made her stop trying to move and instead submit to it.

"That's right my little Bitch. Submit to me!" Natsu said harshly as he pulled on uer restraints and also used the other hand to rub up and down her pussy.

"Yes! No! I- i- can't!" Lucy started to say incoherent things the pressure and pleasure was building up(A/N: WERE GOING TO BUILD A WALL LOL AS IF THAT SHIT WOULD HAPPEN) She was a damn the was about to break from overflow.

"You know Lucy... People cime through these woulds around 5:00 p.m., well the usually leave and tend to stop around this cabin most the time.." Natsu said as he shoved four fingers into her throbbing, soaked cunt and pulling het body around towards the dusty window.

"I wonder what would happen if they saw... A Bitch like you... Having her lights fucked out?" Natsu said as he smothered her face against the window and shoved a thumb in her ass.

"YESSS! AHHH- NO! I HATE YOU!" Lucy moaned aloud as her body started to release more and more juices.

Natsu only smirked at how he could so easily controlled the blonde. It wasnt everyday that you saw a complete idot bring someone to the brink of insanity, or make their lovers eyes roll back. Natsu then removed his fingers causing Lucy to sigh in relief.

"Oh no my little Bitch! You don't get to sigh! Little perverted Bitches like you dont get to sigh." Natsu orderd as he unzipped his pants as he let his engorged Cock hit the back of her white creamy ass(A/N: The only thick white asses or asian asses I've seen is in hentai or those advertisments on the porn websites okay. Not that i watch that... F u!).

"Nats-mmph!" Lucy plea was cut off by Natsus demanding words.

"SUCK" And In an instant Natsu fingers were swirling around Lucy's tounge.

It was boiling hot inside her mouth, wet and moist almost as if she had a mouth pussy. His other hand trailed down to his Cock that sat waiting to be enveloped into her heat. He rammed into her as he let out a chocked moan, while he felt the heat squelsh and squeeze him. The Instant thrusting caused Lucy to shreik as he ranned inside of her. The cheap bed and the spring were jumping like crazy and the raggity dusy window rattle because of all the force put onto it. Lucys dam exploded as she her C-spot was hit deep in her walls.

Natsu only kept going, he pulled lucy away from the window as he pushed her face into the pillows and pounded his hands moved to her waist as her laid on top of her and the to Hump and grind fast as well. Lucy's mind became white as another orgasm passed through.

"No! Natsu- ugh! you- sh- gsh- haah!" Lucy protested but she'd already given in, Natsu had ruled over her.

"Thats right! You belong to me- hah- ah~T- the reason why y- you couldnt finish th-at sentence was~" Natsu's words were blocked out by Lucy's shrieks again rattling agaisnt the walls echoing around them.

Natsu then felt his body tense up as it was harder for him to thrust. His eyelids fell shut as he felt as if the pleasure had tied him up and wasnt allowing him to breathe. He lifted his body up only gor his neck to move back as he let out a Curse word and and deep moan. His flushed face showed an exexpression of pure pleasure before his came and it turned back into his stren face. He even heard the spurts thats went inside of Lucy womb as she cane too.

After he untied the ropes from her body, he through her clothes back on top of her.

"Get dressed and get the Fuck out. And if i catch you here again you wont walk strait for months Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu harshly stated as he watched her dress.

It had been months... Lucy was now in her third year of college and she still couldn't get him out of her brain. He was so rough, never would she had thought that he bestfriend would be the most Sadistic person on earth. But... she still remembered how he teased her played with her pussy she had to see him again at least just once more.

Natsu walked to the door of the cabin in the woods that he stayed in; as harsh knocking was being hit on the door.

"Hold up will ya!" he growled as he pulled opened the door.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw lucy before him. She had a long brown trench coat on some black pumps and a flushed face.

"Didn't you listen ti what is said months ago?!" Natsu telled at her as he felt the desire surge through him again.

Lucy's hands slowly unbuttoned each button as the trench coat then fell to the ground. Lucy clad in a BDSM suit stood before him. There was hooks every where the was black showing; which was very little.

"Natsu.." Lucy said before staring at him with big dear lust filled eyes.

"Make me your B-b-bitch again!" Lucy yelled out as her face became cherry red.

"Gladly." Natsu griwled before pulling the blonde inside.

After they finished he told her not to cine over again.

But she did.

over and..

over..

And guess what?

He wanted her over.

 **i fucked a door and i liked it the taste of wooden splinters i may has also had a sex party just to try it hope my senpai dont mint it.**

The Queen


End file.
